


What I Love About You

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (10/15/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: first of all, i'm new here so hello ;) so, well, i am from germany, so if there are some mistakes, please tell me.this is also my first fic in english.so have fun :) I see the pairing as Tu/R but it could be Reed and your choice.  


* * *

### *** 1

it's...

the way you look at me  
the way you smile  
the way you grin  
the way you laugh  
the way you handle your phaser cannons  
the way you discuss  
the way your cheeks get pink, when you're embaressed  
the way you try to hide your grin  
the way you glare, when i do something wrong  
the way you look when you are sorry  
the way when you are so shy  
the way you glare at me  
the way you want to protect me  
the way your eyes sparkle  
the way you act when you're jealous  
the way you act when we are alone  
the way you slowly open up to someone  
the way you'r unsure about yourself  
the way you make me feel to protect you, when your unsure  
the way you surprise me how strong you are  
the way you make me feel better, when i'm sad  
the way you let me feel you better, when you're sad  
the way our friendship grew into something more

### *** 2

it's...  
the way your eyes darken with desire  
the way you throw me on the bed  
the way your hungry kisses make me feel  
the way you kiss my throat  
the way you bite my neck or shoulders  
the way you lick my fingers  
the way you purr, when i kiss you all over the body  
the way you take my shaft and rubb it against yours  
the way you sweat when we make love  
the way you taste when we make love  
the way you play with my nibbles  
the way you let me thrust in you  
the way you thrust in me  
the way you scream my name, when you explode in me

### *** 3

it's  
the way the hypospray hiss in your neck  
the way you fall on the bed  
the way you can't move but try and try again  
the way you look pleeding at me  
the way the knife cuts your flesh at your arm  
the way it cuts you in your stomach  
the way it cuts you in your legs  
the way you try to scream, but you can't  
the way you lose some tears  
the way those tears run slowly down your face  
the way those tears feel on my tongue  
the way your blood runs down your body  
the way your blood taste so good  
the way your looking when death is near  
It's the way you die i love about you


End file.
